Cookie Dough brings happiness!
by laurenXdannie
Summary: A random one shot of Troy and Gabriella!


**This is just a quick random one shot. Hope you like it. Review.**

* * *

"What you getting to eat?" Gabi asked, looking at the menu.

"Lots, I'm a growing boy" I grinned, looking up from the menu.

"Why do you always HAVE to get so much? In ten years time, you won't look like you do now Troy."

Gabriella laughed her sweet laugh.

"It's okay Gabs, I'll still have my gorgeous face"

"But you won't have the body. You'll be like obese and have a beer belly, and you won't be able to play basketball because you'll be getting out of breathe too often. Just saying, Troy."

"Since when did food give me a beer belly? I need food so I can play basketball, without food, I'd die... you don't want that, do you?"

"Of course I know that. I'm the genius one after all Troy. I'm just saying, eating too much will make you lose your six pack. You don't want that do you? Because then you won't have all the girls after you. And of course I don't want you to die! Don't be so stupid."

"I have all the girls after me? I thought I was taken to be honest. I'm always going to be good looking though; you don't need to worry about that!" I winked at her and she laughed, picking up the menu again

"They all know you're taken. But I was hoping to get rid of you this summer and give the girls who sooo want you some hope, ya'no, so they won't die because their precious golden boy is taken"

"Shush up now, the waitress is here; now order me some food, and lots of it!"

"Do it yourself, you have hands and a voice" Gabriella smiled at me and I gave her my puppy dog face.

"Just order, I don't know what you want, Just get me lots...please" I did my cheesiest grin and she sighed, smiling up at the waitress. Result.

"Fine... Can he have 4 pancakes, 3 waffles, 2 rashes of bacon, 2 sausages, 1 fried egg, and baked beans please? And can I have 2 pancakes please? Thank you"

"Yep, it'll be around 10 mins" The waitress said, smiling at us.

"You're only having pancakes? No wonder you're so small, you should have the same as I am"

"Are you kidding? Will you seriously eat all that?"

"Probably" I laughed and looked around the diner.

"Who am I kidding? You're a boy. All you do is eat, shower, play basketball, eat, have sex, sleep... then it carries on to the next day"

"If you must know, I go to work"

"So where does that fit in then? After or before basketball?" she laughed

"Oh see, basketball is my work, but when you said 'play basketball' you made it seem like a hobby, do you have any idea how hard it is?! It's so much harder than your job!"

"Really?! All you do it toss an orange ball around on a court all day and have other guys shouting at you to pass the ball. And then you get all sweaty and sticky and you smell really bad. I don't think that is better than my job" she rolled her eyes and laughed again.

"Whatever Gabs, where's my food?" My eyes scanned the diner, looking for the waitress, bad customer service this is, it takes so long!

"In the kitchen. Cooking. I ordered you food to serve the full army Troy. No wonder its taking too long"

"I'm a growing boy, No wonder I eat so much" I grinned at her again.

"You're a weirdo" she said.

"But I'm your weirdo" I did my signature grin at her.

"Hmm... maybe"

"Maybe? Then maybe you're my girlfriend, or MAYBE you're just some girl who hangs around me for sex"

"Maybe I am. Or maybe you're just some boy who hangs out with me for sex when I get bored of hooking up with my next door neighbour, who is immensely good looking" I giggled at how funny that line was.

"Maybe you should shut your face before I kick you out of MY house"

"I don't see how that can work Troy. I'll narrow it down, for that pea sized brain of yours. One I don't live in your house, so therefore you can't kick me out. And two we aren't at your house, so you can't kick me out right now."

"Maybe I'll just leave you then!" he stood up slightly

"But you won't."

"Bye" I said in a smug way.

"You won't go. You're just saying that." she said back, just as smug as I was.

"No I won't, I need my food"

* * *

After about an hour, they were finished with their food and driving through the streets of Albuquerque.

"I cannot believe you managed to eat all that" Gabriella said, in a shocked tone.

"I can't believe you can't get over it!"

"But you weren't even struggling Troy! It's like you have two stomachs!" she exclaimed.

"About that...I forgot to tell you, I'm pregnant!" I grinned.

"Oh my god Troy. You're a doofus, who obviously needs go back to sex Ed class"

"Hey, I know all I need to know about sex. My penis...goes into...." I started saying.

"Whoa stop! Just drive Troy."

"So how come you won't let me tell you how it happens, but you let me show you?"

"Just shut up Troy." She said.

"Why, what you gunna do? Rape me?"

"No. I'll tell my dad I'm pregnant and then he'll go over to your house and scare the living shit out of you. And you'll never ever see or hear from me again"

"Suddenly, just driving sounds good to me"

"Told you I get what I want." she said, smugly.

"Not everything"

"No Troy. It's everything."

"Do you want sex...?" I asked, hopefully.

"Not today." my face fell

"Ever?"

"Maybe in a month" she said, calmly.

"Unlucky, you're not getting it"

"Nope, you're the unlucky one. You can't even go a week without sex. How can you handle a month? Whereas, I can handle a month just fine, maybe even two"

"Ever heard of prostitutes?" I asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she said, confusingly.

"You're not getting sex from me, doesn't mean I can't have sex"

"You do that, and it's over. For good!"

"Oh look at that! This is my house...You coming inside? I said, as I shut the engine off and stayed still in the car.

"No. you're driving me home."

"You don't want to come in my house?" I enquired.

"No."

"Why? I have ice cream..." I said. I hoped that this would tempt her because I knew how much she loved ice cream.

"No why. You're still taking me home."

"But you're coming inside?"

"Just take me home Troy!" she shouted.

"Its cookie dough"

"I don't care. Just take me home troy."

"Gabi, I think 'The Notebook' is on tele in 5 mins, want me to watch it with you?"

"Hahaha... no" she said, sarcastically.

"Just get inside"

"No!"

"Fine, I'll take you home!"

"No! I wanna stay, but I know what you're like. You'll put a movie on, we'll sit on the sofa, you start kissing me, which leads to a make out session and then the clothes are off, and our hands are roaming each other's bodies. Then we go to the bedroom, we forgot about the condom, start going at it, two months later I puking in a toilet bowl and I'm pregnant. And then it's the end of my life, while you leave me to go partying every weekend and sexing it up with random girls every night. While I'm stuck at home looking after our child that you abandoned. OUR CHILD TROY! I can't stay, because then this would happen." She said fastly. Only stopping a few times, to get some air into her lungs.

"Fine, I'll take you home!" I said.

"But I don't wanna leave. You're mad at me." Gabriella whispered, tears falling down her face.

"I'm not mad at you" I replied softly

"You are. You shouted at me."

"I didn't shout, I'm just saying, I'm going to take you home"

"Fine. But Troy..." She asked, smiling at me

"Yes Gabi..."

"Can I have the tub of Cookie Dough to take home with me? Because you know..." she grinned at me,

"Because I know...?"

"I'm upset. And when a woman is upset they have ice cream. And they have ice cream for other... things."

"Other things?"

"Did you pass science or sex Ed Troy?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"Gabi, stay the night, we can eat the ice cream together, no sex, I promise"

"I don't wanna stay the night though..."

"Oh...Okay then" I started the car up and placed my hands on the steering wheel.

"I do wanna but I can't..." she looked out of the window, as if she was embarrassed.

"Why can't you?"

"Oh my god Troy... when is the only time I never sleep at your house at the week end?"

"When you're visiting your mother?" I grinned at her and laughed

"I live with my mum you fucking idiot" she said in an angry tone. She had an angry look on her face.

"Exactly, you need to see her from time to time" I said, stopping the engine. "Now get out of this car and into my house"

"Don't tell me what to do." She said stubbornly.

"You're so moody!" I started the car once again and reversed into the road and started driving towards her house.

"Whatever. Just drive me home." she said looking out of the window.

"I am" I said, in a monotone way.

"Whatever" she signed.

"You could have slept in the spare room you know"

"For the last time Troy... I don't have... my... uh... supplies. So I'm not sleeping." she blushed slightly.

"So get them from home, then come?" I asked, with a small smile on my face.

"I'll think about it." She said.

"Hurry up about it, we're gunna be there in a sec"

"I can take as long as I want." She answered moodily.

"Sure, I'll just wait in the car while you 'think' Come on Gabs. Cuddling up with me on a sofa watching some crap film that you love, or watching countdown re-runs with your mum. God yeah, that's such a hard choice" I said, rolling my eyes at the last sentence.

"That's it I'm not sleeping over. 'Watching some crap film' so you think the films I love are crap huh? Bye troy..." she opened the car door and climbed out and said: "Oh for the record, you're crap in bed." Before she shut the car door and walked away.

"I still watch them with you! Because that's how much I love you!" I shouted. Knowing full well she could hear me.

"But you always fall asleep!" She shouted back.

"With you in my arms, that's how I like it best!" I yelled.

"Fuck off Troy. I don't wanna talk to you right now!" and she slammed her front door.

The realisation of what she said hit me, so I tore off my seat belt, yanked my car door open, and slammed it again and ran towards her front door.

"Gabi, please, I didn't mean for it to come across like that, I just wanted to spend the night with you!" I yelled as I banged my hands on her door. Finally, for what seemed ages, she opened the door.

"Troy... it's not that I don't want to sleep over. It's just I don't feel comfortable."

"I know,...I know, I was wrong to ask so many times, You could have had the spare room you know, It doesn't matter, next weekend yeah?"

"Spare room?" she asked, raising an eye brow.

"You don't have to! I still love you the same if you don't, I won't fall out with you, I know you don't like it, honestly, it doesn't matter, stay home" I said.

"You sure?" she asked, to make sure that I was fine with it.

"Just stay home, Have fun watching countdown" I said, smiling and I winked.

She smiled. "Funny. Bye Troy. I love you." She reached out for a hug and her tiny arms wrapped around my neck.

"Night Gabs" I said sadly and captured our lips in a sweet kiss.

"You forgot something." She said, looking at me.

"What...?" I said confusingly.

"You forgot to say something..."

"I love you" I grinned smiling at her one last time.

"I love you too" She smiled, turning around and shutting her door.

* * *

**Hope you liked this; the way we wrote it was just....amazing. Please review and we will be sure to write more one-shots.**

**Also, we want to say sorry for not continuing our story 'Another Heart Calls' Basically, I was ill for a while and I just had to stay in bed...all day. It was so shocking! Anyway, I recovered and then we got back to it. Then, my laptop broke, as it does all the time, I'm useless with technology. I lost everything, music, coursework and all the chapters we had written. So yeah we are so sorry for that, and I hope you enjoy our new stories**

**Lauren and Dannie xx**


End file.
